


lizzy backstory

by animegirl1500



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1500/pseuds/animegirl1500





	lizzy backstory

  **lizzy backstory**

 

 

    hey there my name is Lizzy i love all things cute i have a fiance name Ciel Phantomhive i want to make ciel happy but.......... something is wrong with ciel . he always keep his distance with me and sometime he get mad at me when i'm trying to bring his smile back . sometime when i'm trying to get closer to him . he distance himself more . sometime i wonder what is wrong with me . why does he keep distance himself from me or maybe he doesn't love me . its hurt me more to know he doesn't love me and to know he don't say it . ........ but  at least i can bring back his smile ............... but one day all that change when i meet someone new ..... her name is luna .......... over  time i start getting feeling for her i realize that i was in love luna i wanted to be with her but i can't ........ because i have fiance . i...i..i love her so much to the point where i don't want ciel 

 

(the day lizzy meet doll)

 

 

today was strange i meet someone new again . but this time was different ..... i think she is in love with luna too.... i won't allow someone to take luna way from me .... i think we can't friend at all .... i will fight for luna if i have to 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
